


Tears of an Angel

by kclovesart21



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kclovesart21/pseuds/kclovesart21
Summary: They lost on Titan, Thanos escaped and then everyone was dust.  Payton Parker survives the snap. Tony Stark does not. But now what? How do she move on?
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Fantastic Four (Team) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. Stars Are In Shock

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Hallucinations, throwing up, flashbacks. Weight loss. Grief.

"Something's happening." The bug lady had whispered as a tingly feeling started at the base of Payton's neck, before she exploded in to dust.

A whine escaped her, fear lodging itself in her throat, like it was going to suffocate her. Payton stumbled back, closer to Mr. Stark.

_It's going to be ok._ She told herself, swallowing hard. _Mr. Stark's here. It's going to be ok._

"Quill." The gray man with the tattoos said fearfully, before quickly turning into a pile of dust himself.

"Steady Quill." Mr. Stark said calmly as Quill's edges began to peel off him.

"Oh man." Quill whispered before exploding into dust.

_Is it your turn now?_ A voice inside her taunted. _Are you going to go now?_

_No. I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go._

"Stark." She and Mr. Stark looked over to Doctor Strange. Regret clouded his eyes. "There was no other way." He too exploded into a cloud of dust.

No other way? What did that mean? Did he knew they would lose? Why wouldn't he change it?

"Kid?" She turned to her mentor seeing little pieces of dust start to peel off him. No. NO!

"Mr. Stark?" She whimpered softly, tears cascading down her face as she stood frozen in place, unable to move to him.

His eyes glazed over, she doubted he saw her anymore. "Pepper..." He disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"NO!" She screeched as she pounced forward desperately trying to grab onto the dust. Onto any piece of him. She fell to her knees as the dust slipped between her fingers, the rough ground scratching her hands as she landed. Later she would swear she heard faint screaming coming from the stars.

"He did it." She looked over to the blue cyborg woman standing emotionlessly to the side, staring into seemingly nothing.

"Did what?" Payton asked, moving to sit up on her knees, her voice rising in pitch with every syllable, even as she knew the answer. "What's happening? What's happening?!"

That was a little less than a month ago. She and the blue cyborg woman, Nebula, had managed to fix up Quill's spacecraft just enough to get them off the red planet, Titan Nebula had called it. Unfortunately the fuel had run dry pretty quickly. Meaning they were floating aimlessly in space.

Nebula hadn't changed out of her outfit the entire time. As if wearing clothes with blood splatters on it was normal. Payton had collapsed the Iron Spider Suit back into it's capsule. She folded up her normal Spider Girl suit too, leaving her in the black leggings and a white tank top she always wore under her suit.

Payton tried to hide how crappy she felt from Nebula by playing games with her. I Spy sucked when all there was to see was stars, so she showed Nebula how to play paper football and Twenty Questions. Very interesting playing Twenty Questions with someone from an entirely different culture than you. The only good thing from all this was seeing Nebula's face light up every time she beat Payton. It was as if she'd never won anything before. Which she later learned wasn't that far from the truth. Thanos was truly the biggest dick in the universe.

Right now, Nebula went to go look over the quickly dwindling supplies. The ones that Payton had looked at nearly everyday. Payton tried to eat the normal amount for a non enhanced. Nebula saw through that though. She still doesn't know how. And despite her insistence, Nebula tried her best to make sure she's eating. But it still wasn't enough.

Payton splashed water on her face in the restroom. She had just finished throwing up what little she had in her stomach. Her stomach had shrunken so much she could barley hold anything in anymore.

Payton tensed seeing her hands in the mirror but refused to look any further up. Her hands were so pale they were near translucent. The sleeves of Quill's jacket made her wrist seem impossible small.

She turned off the water probably harsher than necessary, refusing to look up.

If her hands looked that bad, she didn't want to see what would be looking at her. A shell of the eager girl who fought alongside her mentor, her hero. The man who was now a pile of dust on an alien planet.

With a shuddering breath, Payton stepped out of the rest room to find Nebula looking over supplies.

"Hey." Payton looked back to see Nebula staring back at her. "There's still a chance for us."

_I'm not so sure anymore._ "Alright." She paused looking back to Nebula. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright." Nebula assured. "I don't require as much as others."

She let out a humorless laugh. "I wish I was that lucky."

"No you don't."

Payton sighed. "You should get some rest."

"Soon." Nebula assured looking back over the supplies.

Payton walked back to the seating area. She looked at the last piece of her mentor, a helmet that was barely functioning. She didn't know if she would make it home. Hopefully this would. She turned on the camera feature like Mr. Stark had taught her. She had already done this a handful of times.

A light blue light settled over her, flickering as it did. Payton taped the eye piece until the light held steady. "Is this working?" It had to. "Whatever." She took a deep breath. "Captain's log- Yeah that got old a while ago huh?"

She coughed hoarsely, looking up to see Mr. Stark laughing gently at her. He appeared a couple of days ago. Coming and going as he pleased, much like he had in life. Although like now, he's appeared more often towards the end.

"Sorry. Hi May. Or whoever's found this. Please let it be May. Either way it is Day twenty..." Which day was it? "...One? Yeah that sounds right. Day twenty one of our voyage. Nebula is officially the champion of paper football. And..." She sighed tiredly.

"Food ran out three days ago. Water two. Oxygen?" She tried not to cry. "Any hour now." She took another shaky breath. "It's not the worst way to go. I've read stories, people say that it'd be like falling asleep. May if you find this you need to know that I love you. That you owed me nothing and yet you still took care of me, raised me and I can never repay you for that. Ned. MJ both of y'all have been my best friends, my only friends really. And my greatest support. From school. From Ben. Even with Spider Girl. And I wouldn't have survived without y'all.

"Miss Potts..." She sniffed. "The last thing he said was your name. He whispered your name before fading. He loved you. There was no way to ever deny that. If nothing else, maybe you can take some comfort in that. I wanted a love as strong as that, as strong as May and Ben..." She wiped her eyes as Mr. Stark nodded at her encouragingly. "I wish I could've saved him. But as I die, I will cling onto the memories of the ones I loved like he did. This is Payton Parker, signing out."

She reached over and turned off the camera feed as her eyes grew heavy. She had to stay awake. She didn't want to go. She looked up as Mr. Stark put a hand under her chin, gently forcing her to look up at him. 'Looks like it's time for Spider- Baby to take a nap.'

"I'm not a baby." She slurred, shivering slightly. "And I'm not even tired."

'Maybe, but you still need to rest.'

"I don't want to leave Nebula alone."

'Don't worry." He said rubbing her arms, not creating any warmth. "She'll be fine.'

"Promise?"

He smiled warmly at her, kissing her forehead softly before easing her onto her side to lay down. She wasn't sure when she took off the jacket, but it was now draped over her like a blanket. 'I'll wake you when we get home.'

She smiled at him before her eyes slipped shut. A few minutes wouldn't hurt.

It only felt like a blink when she felt herself being lowered. She blinked up with heavy eyes as Nebula laid the red jacket on her.

"Neb?" She croaked, Mr. Stark was nowhere to be found, and realized she was in one of the pilot chairs.

"Yes?" She looked down at her with caring eyes.

"Thank you for being with me through all this."

Her gaze softened. "It was a pleasure." Nebula said before leaving her to rest. Payton shivered taking a shaky breath before closing her eyes again.

She didn't know how long she sat there, not asleep, yet not awake. Almost like she was floating. Before she could slip away, a bright light pierced through her closed eyes.

'Looks like you're saved kid.' Mr. Stark said uncharacteristically cheerful.

"Is it an angel?" She asked blinking her eyes open into slits. There she could barley make out an outline of a woman with long hair.

'Yeah.' He said as her eyes slipped shut again. 'You're going home.'

*******

Payton awoke to Nebula placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We've arrived."

"What?"

"We just passed through your planet's atmosphere. Come on." Nebula helped Payton put the jacket on properly, before helping her up.

As soon as she stood, she felt her knees threatening to buckle. Nebula wordlessly moved Payton's right arm over her shoulders as the two shuffled out of the ship. Was it just her or was the ship starting to spin?

Payton blinked against the Compound lights as they stepped down the stairs, the world righting itself. She looked out to see a small group approaching. Most of the original Avengers. Under different circumstances this would've been amazing. As she got to ground level, Rhodey ran forward, grabbing her other arm.

"We got you kid." He assured, moving her arm around his shoulder, sliding away from Nebula's grip.

"He's gone." She croaked out, shaking with each step. "Mr. Stark's gone. I couldn't save him."

"It's alright." Rhodey assured as he walked her to the Compound. The others moving out of their way, just watching.

"I almost had it off." She continued.

He paused. "What?"

"I-Miss Potts." Payton suddenly remembered. "I have to tell-"

"Payton." She blinked, looking up to the woman in question who seemed to have materialize from seemingly nowhere.

"I couldn't- He didn't-" How was she supposed to word it?

Instead Miss Potts hugged her. "If you couldn't save him, no one could."

They both knew it was a lie.

"Where's May?" She had to know. Miss Potts held her tighter. "Where's May?"

"Honey, I'm so sorry."

A noise akin to a dying animal escaped Payton as she sobbed, her knees giving in again. Miss Potts slid with her to the ground, a hand cupping the back of her head, as she sobbed. Sobbed for May. For Mr. Stark. For everyone else gone. But most of all for everyone left alive.

"Let's get her inside." Captain America said placing a hand on her shoulder. She couldn't help but flinch away.

*******

Payton pushed the oatmeal in her bowl as the others talked, in her other hand was her phone. She had been messing with it trying to find any information, Ned and MJ were gone too. She already had an IV in but Miss Potts thought she should try eating too. She was trying to get through to Dr. Cho, a doctor who was already familiar with her and her enhancements.

"World governments are in pieces." Natasha explained to her gently. "The remaining are trying to take census. And it looks like he did exactly what he said, he wiped out fifty percent of all living creatures."

_Then I'll retire. And watch the sunrise on a grateful universe._

She looked around spotting a short haired and bearded man in a thick sweater. "What's his story?"

"Thinks he failed." The raccoon said. She blinked again. She had to be seeing things again. "Which of course he did, but eh there's a lot of that going around, ain't there?"

Payton blinked at the creature. "Honestly I started hallucinating a couple of days ago, are you real or just a Build- A- Bear?"

The raccoon shrugged. "Maybe I am."

"So Payton..." Steve said grabbing her attention. "What can you tell us about Thanos?"

"He's a bigger dick than you." Tony never knew she knew what happened at Siberia. From the video tape to the fight.

'Kid, be nice.' Ghost Tony gently reprimanded.

"Payton." Rhodey reprimanded gently.

"Kid." Steve said urgently as Payton pulled up a couple of files on her phone. "Surely you must've heard Thanos say something. Coordinates, scans, satellites. Anything?"

"Steve." Rhodey reprimanded harshly.

'Capsule's never exactly had tact, but don't take it out on him.'

"Rhodey." Steve said desperately. "We need to find him and-"

"Mr. Stark once told me that he thought the Avengers were the best thing he was a part of." She looked up to Steve. "Was it worth it? Destroying the Avengers?"

Steve took a deep breathe. "It's more complicated than-"

She held up her phone, letting a projection play of archive footage she had found of the Avengers as she worked with Mr. Stark.

_"-That's... that's the endgame." Mr. Stark had said. "How were you guys planning on beating that?"_

_"Together." Steve had said._

_"We'd lose."_

_"Then we'll do that together too."_

'Kid' Ghost Tony almost sounded heartbroken.

She lowered her phone staring straight at him, her voice rising with each sentence. "I was with him. Nebula was with him. A magician was with him! Freaking aliens were with him! So where were you? Where were any of you?! Hiding behind Wakanda's army?!"

"We fought with Wakanda-"

"You should've been fighting with Mr. Stark like you said you would!" She cried standing up from her seat, the IV being ripped out of her.

'Underoos this is enough.' Ghost Tony said in a stronger voice. 'You need to calm down, and rest. I told you that situation was a lot more complicated and-'

"Payton." Rhodey said gently, moving towards her. "You need to sit-"

"Shut up!" She screeched, tears streaming down her face as she looked straight at Steve. "Tell me why. Why did you break up the Avengers?"

"I didn't-"

"Why?!" She demanded stalking closer to him, ignoring Rhodey's protest. "Were you that desperate to relive the past with your World War II buddy? Or were you just tired of being a soldier without a war to fight in you created your own?" She almost felt bad seeing him flinch. Yet the anger she didn't even know she had continued to spew out of her. "Well?!" She grabbed him by the front of the shirt. "Why?! Why did I have to lose everything again?!"

Mr. Stark. May. Ned. MJ. She couldn't be alone. She had to find... There had to be someone, anyone left. She couldn't be alone.

She pushed him away, not even realizing she lifted the man off his feet until he fell onto his butt. She staggered grabbing onto the nearby table.

"Payton." Rhodey said rushing to her side.

"I'm ok." She said turning to the door even as the room spun. "I have to find... I can't be..."

The floor rushed up to her.

"Payton!"

Vaguely she felt arms wrapped around her. She tried to stand up, tried to speak. But was quickly consumed by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Every Bend Is A Long Blinding End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Hallucinations. PTSD. Stages of grief. Slight dissociating.

**SR POV**

Steve got back to his feet as Payton collapsed into Rhodey's arms.

"Is she alright?" Thor softly asked as he stood, seeming the most interested he had since Thanos disappeared.

"Fatigue finally caught up to her." Rhodey explained, adjusting the girl to lay more comfortably in his arms. "She tends to push herself to hard. Like Tony tended to do."

"Is she his daughter?" Steve asked staring at the girl. Honestly she looked like death warmed up. She was almost literally skin and bones. Her cheeks were sunken in, emphasizing the huge dark marks underneath. Her skin deathly pale. Had she not just lifted him off his feet, he'd be more worried about her.

"Biologically? No." Rhodey clarified. "You should've seen them together though." He looked down to her. "He'd do anything for her."

Steve could still remember fighting her at the airport a couple of years ago. She had to have been at most 14 at the time. "He shouldn't have brought her."

"She kicked your ass." Natasha piped up. "I don't like how young she is either, but Tony knows- knew what he was doing."

Rhodey stood with her as his leg braces whirred. "I need to get her back to the med bay."

"Let me." Steve insisted.

"I got her." Rhodey insisted smiling fondly at the girl. "She's a lot lighter than she looks."

After Rhodey left, Bruce finally spoke up. "Tony had mentioned y'all broke up, but didn't explain it. What happened while we were gone?"

"It's a long story." Steve said tiredly. They'd been so wrapped up in their most recent failure that he hadn't even talked about the 'civil war'.

"Was she telling the truth?" Thor asked somberly.

"Partly." Steve conceded before looking to Nebula. "You wouldn't happen to know where Thanos went would you?"

"Yes." She said mechanically. A weary look in her eyes. "Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. And when he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask 'where would we go once his plan was complete?'. His answer was always the same: 'To the Garden.'"

*******

**PP POV**

Voices came first to Payton.

"-don't know how to tell her." A male voice said. "I was hoping..."

"Even if it had worked it wouldn't have brought everyone back." A female voice- Pepper said. "There were thousands of accidents caused by the disappearances. May..." She heard a sigh. "If I hadn't told Happy to bring her-"

"She would've hated being left out and the Compound should've been safe." The male voice she now recognized as Rhodey. "Payton is- was basically her daughter."

"And now Payton has no other family. Biological or married into."

"May?" She called out weakly trying to open her eyes. She refused to believe it. May couldn't be dead. "May?!"

"Shh." Pepper cooed running a hand through her hair. "Shh. It's alright. It's alright. Rest now sweetie."

Payton sighed as darkness consumed her again. She didn't know how long it was until she awoke again. She was finally able to blink her eyes open, finding Pepper by her best side, her head knelt down as if in prayer.

"Miss Potts?" She whispered.

Her head shot up. Her soft smile contrasting with he red eyes. "Hey." She said gently. "How you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"And I'll believe that because?"

'She's got you there Spiderling' Ghost Tony spoke up appearing behind Pepper, hands on her shoulders.

Payton smiled tiredly. "I feel crappy."

"That makes sense." Pepper reasoned. "With your metabolism you need to eat almost three times the normal amount."

"Yeah." She chuckled weakly. "It sucks."

"Helen says you need to stay on bed rest for the next couple of weeks."

Payton shook her head. "No. I have to help. I have to do something."

Pepper smiled again. How can she still be smiling after al this? "Don't worry. Everyone's helping out. And you need to build up your strength."

But now what?

"Miss Potts?" She said softly.

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen to me?" She looked over at the silence. "May was all I had left. Not even she had any other family.

"You don't have to worry about it."

Tears trickled down her face. "Yes I do. She's gone. She's-"

"No honey." Pepper said softly holding her hand gently. "May talked to Tony and I a few months ago. She asked if anything happened to her. We'd take care of you."

"You don't have to-"

"But I want to." Pepper insisted. "Did you know your father went to MIT with Tony and Rhodey?"

Payton shook her head. "Ben and May didn't tell me a lot about them. Didn't want to bring up the pain I guess."

"Well the three of them were friends. Good friends. So close Richard had made Tony your godfather."

Payton's eyes snapped to her. Tony was her godfather? Where had he been for so long then?

As if reading her mind, Pepper began. "Tony didn't know when you were younger. Stane kept that information from him and by the time he figured out Ben and May were already given custody. He decided to let y'all be. Although he would send money if need be."

Pepper held her hand tightly. "So you see, with Tony and May gone we have to look after each other."

'Thank you, Pep." Ghost Tony said kissing her cheek softly.

Her tone left no room for uncertainty, but... "Does that mean they lost again?"

"Yes and no." Pepper sighed. "The others found Thanos, but by the time they did, Thanos already destroyed the stones. They killed Thanos."

"But there's no getting them back." Payton concluded as she chocked on tears.

"Payton." Pepper said, pulling her into a hug, petting her hair softly. "I promise I'm right here for you."

_'Oh, baby.' Ben told the seven year old softly, tears still in his own eyes. 'I promise I'll take care of you.'_

_'I promise I'm not going anywhere.' May had told her after the funeral. The apartment felt so big with just the two of them now._

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Payton hiccupped.

*******

After a couple of weeks, Payton was finally allowed to walk. Sort of. She left when Pepper wasn't looking.

She didn't really have a destination mind. Just away from the pale walls. She would still wake expecting to find him next to her doing something on his phone to distract himself from his worry.

She found herself outside the training room. She looked in to see the Black Widow at the shooting range.

'As well as always' Ghost Tony noted as Black Widow made six consecutive bullseye's.

"Who did she lose?" Payton asked.

'Barton?' He guessed. 'He was the only one that could get real emotions out of her. It was anyone's guess otherwise.'

She knew that her betrayal had hurt Mr. Stark pretty bad. But he still cared for her. For all of them.

_'I was always fond of spiders.' Mr. Stark once joked as they worked in the lab, as she sat on the ceiling, tablet in hand._

_'Even Black Widows?' She regretted the question almost immediately. Looking back to her tablet with sudden interest. She looked up at his chuckle._

_He smiled ruefully. 'Especially black widows.'_

"Shouldn't you be on bed rest?" She blinked, looking up to see Black Widow looking at her, having exited the training room.

"I'm fine." Payton dismissed, ignoring the ache in her legs as Ghost Tony disappeared.

"Obviously." She clearly didn't believe her. "Come on. I'm hungry. Let's find something to eat."

****

Payton pushed the food on her plate, not really eating.

"You know," Payton looked up. "Tony didn't tell me he was brining you into the fight at the airport."

"I got the impression he didn't tell anyone." Payton said. Rhodey had seemed shocked, and a little angry after they had first met, about a month after Homecoming.

"Communication was never his strong suit." Natasha smiled fondly.

She thought back to the Vulture Incident. "Can't really argue with that." She looked up to Black Widow. "Why did you switch sides?"

She sighed tiredly. "The Accords were a bad deal. But they were the only way to keep the Avengers together. Wanda's powers had just caused a major accident. People were afraid of us, and I knew if we didn't cooperate we'd be forced into something worse. Stark and I were discussing amendments we could do. But then everything with Bucky and Steve happened. Ross was immediately aiming to kill. They were my friends. I couldn't stand by and let them get killed, so if they didn't listen-"

"You joined them." Payton finished knowing she'd do the same for MJ and Ned. "He still hurt Mr. Stark. He still left him alone in Siberia. Beaten in a non functioning suit." She swallowed hard. "I can't forgive that."

"Tony and Steve have a complicated relationship." Natasha gently explained. "The Accords situation intensified it. But Bucky-"

"I get it. Bucky was important to him." Payton looked to the older woman. "But you didn't see Mr. Stark afterwards."

"And you did?" It wasn't a question.

"FRIDAY called me once." Payton said softly. "Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and Vision were all out of town. And he..."

' _Please.' Tony had drunkenly sobbed on the floor of the lab. 'Don't tell anyone. I - They wouldn't understand.'_

She couldn't tell her. "What happened to Hawkeye? Did he also-?"

"He's alive." Natasha assured, not commenting or reacting about the subject change. "He's just-"

"Payton!" Natasha smiled sympathetically at her as Pepper rounded the corner. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Payton quickly scooped food into her mouth before looking at Pepper innocently, holding the food out in peace offering. Pepper looked at her exasperated before looking to Natasha.

"She was here after I finished training."

Pepper sighed softly. "Come on." She ushered after Payton finished eating. "Helen says you're on bed rest."

"But I feel fine." 

"It's like having another Tony."

*******

Pepper officially adopted her a month after she returned. Somehow the media caught hold of this.

"How did they find out?" Payton asked over dinner. They had moved into Pepper's New York Penthouse a few weeks ago with a promise to Natasha to come over to the Compound for training, that she had no intention of doing.

"Someone at the agency told them?" Pepper shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not sure. They would've found a way anyway. They're like that."

Payton looked back at her phone. _'CEO of Stark Industries, Pepper Potts adopts Queens Orphan'._

"We're going to have to release an official statement." Pepper said apologetically.

"Why? It's none of their business. People are adopted all the time." Was she being a little bitter? Maybe. Did she care? No.

"Unfortunately when someone is high profile they don't get much privacy." Pepper explained tiredly, like she too questioned it. "So things like adoption, hell what we eat for dinner half the time are questioned and portrayed to the media for their entertainment."

"So what? We confirm to the reporters you adopted me?"

"Pretty much." pepper sighed.

"Do you still want this?" Payton asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course." Pepper said in a mixture of annoyance and assurance. "Why do you keep asking?"

"Because you're already pregnant."

Pepper's eyes shot up. "How'd you know?"

"I can hear another heart beat." Payton explained. "I've also heard you throw up in the morning. And I hacked into Dr. Cho's files when I was trying to change the records to get out of med bay sooner. Friday stopped me."

"That's another official statement I have to make." Pepper said tiredly.

"How long?"

"Three days."

*******

Three days passed in the blink of an eye.

She stood next to Pepper and Happy as Rhodey gave an official statement about the state of the Avengers, state of Stark Industries, and Pepper's adoption of her. When it comes to official business go with Rhodey. Tony had once told her. Unless you can go to Pepper, then always go to Pepper.

"-And now Miss Potts will be releasing a prepared statement. And I must reiterate, we are not taking questions at this time. Thank you."

Pepper squeezed her hand gently before moving to the podium, Rhodey taking her place.

"In the wake of such tragedy," She began. "We must look to the future in order to thrive. Today we announce the soon to be additions to the Stark family. Shortly after the Decimation, I discovered I was pregnant with Tony's child."

Murmurs rang throughout the room as several reporters took notes.

"Further more, it is my pleasure to officially announce the adoption of Payton Mayday Parker."

Even more murmurs sounded, some hands shooting up trying to get her attention. Pepper of course ignored them.

"Payton is an intern who previously worked directly under Tony. After some research, it was discovered that several years ago, Payton's father Richard Parker and Tony were friends when they attended MIT together, Richard would make Tony Payton's godfather."

The murmurs increased in the room.

"And now I intend to honor Tony's previous engagements and promises by taking in his goddaughter. Payton is-"

"Miss Parker!" She heard someone yell. "Does this mean you'll inherit Stark Industries? Will you take over the company one day?!"

"Miss Potts." Another reporter yelled. "What does this adoption mean for your and Tony Stark's blood child?"

"Miss Parker do you have access to the Iron Man suits? Will you take over his role in the Avengers some day?"

"We'll be taking no questions at this time" Pepper said sternly, giving the reporter who started the questions a death glare.

This would be her life now. It slowly dawned on her as she tuned out the voices. She would be a celebrity of sorts. She'd get almost no privacy. She'd have to learn how to control a room like this, How to run a company?

She felt Happy gently place a hand on her shoulder as they exited the room.

"I'm actually surprised this went well." Happy admitted as they entered their penthouse. Payton plopping onto the couch.

"Tony's always left things open for..." Rhodey trailed off.

Tony did things his way. She always knew that. It was something that May initially hated about him. Yet he was still admired through everything he did.

"Improvisation." Pepper finished coming to sit next to Payton.

Spider- Girl had to act on the fly and leave almost nothing planned. Payton? She mentally planned everything. She was awkward, had trouble figuring anything out. How was she supposed to live up to Tony?

"How you doing?"

Payton shrugged, not knowing how to word her thoughts. How could she live up to Pepper? She was practically perfect.

"Payton?" Her eyes burned as she looked up to see Pepper's concern gaze, the exact same as May's.

Instead of answering, Payton ran to her room.

*******

Later that week, Payton went out as Spider Girl. The first time since the Decimation. She took the plain Spider Girl suit. The Iron Spider, Rhodey has told her, was in it's charging port at the Compound, waiting for her whenever she was ready. Which would be never.

She swung through the city, but there was still barley any crime out. It made sense she mused, the world was still in shock.

"Spider Girl!" Payton looked down to see a small boy looking excitedly at her, holding his phone sideways.

Payton stepped off the roof, bending her knees slightly to absorb the impact as she landed. "Hey, sweetie."

"Oh my gosh it's really you!" The boy bounced excitedly. "We thought you had disappeared too!"

Payton forced a chuckle. "Well as you can see I'm right here. Where are your parents?"

The boy saddened. "They did disappear."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry."

"Can you bring them back?" He asked looking up to her eagerly.

"I'm sorry. We already tried." Payton explained. "I wish we could've brought them back. I lost my- my aunt too. But that's why we need to hold onto the people we have now. Who are you staying with?"

"My Uncle Aaron." The boy responded. "He was Daddy's brother."

"It's getting late. You shouldn't be out here by yourself. Where is your Uncle Aaron?"

"Over there." The little boy pointed to the apartment building across the street. "He was asleep on the couch. But then I came out when I saw you outside."

"Come on." She stood up. "I'll take you back." She held out a hand to the boy who eagerly took it.

"Spider Girl," He asked as they walked. "Are the Avengers over?"

"What?"

"I overhead the big kids in the building say that the Avengers were gone now. Is it true?"

"They're not gone per say." Payton said opening the door, letting him take the lead. "We're.... We're taking a time out right now."

"Is it cause half of them are dust?"

"Yes. We're- Well we're people too. We lost who we cared about and now we need time to come to terms with it. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. That's what Uncle Aaron said about the teachers too." He paused. "Are you going to lead the Avenger when they get back together?"

"No." Payton chuckled. "I'm still too young to lead to the Avenger."

"Well if you're not who will?" The boy paused, looking up to her with wide innocent eyes.

Captain America she wanted to say. But he hadn't led for years, that was Tony. And now Tony was gone, so would Rhodey lead? Would he even want to? And if he didn't who did that leave?

Thor? Would he want to lead the Avengers when he had his own people to watch?

Bruce? He didn't seem like a leader, not by what Tony had told her.

Rocket? Nebula? Carol? They had all gone back to space. Although they all left communication devices at the Compound if they ever wanted to get back in contact. And Nebula had promised to come visit her every once and a while.

"MILES!" She looked over as a door swung open, revealing a distraught looking man run out of his room. Payton's eyes widened as she recognized the man.

"Uncle Aaron!" The boy excitedly yelled running over to the man and hugging him.

Payton almost forgot about him from that day. After all that happened on the ferry, she had almost forgotten how she webbed his hand to the trunk.

"Where did you go?" Aaron fearfully demanded as they separated, holding the boy- Miles- by the shoulder. "Why did you run off like that? I thought I lost you."

"Sorry Uncle Aaron." The boy said shyly. "I-"

"It's alright." Aaron looked up to her, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of her in costume. "I brought him over as soon as I saw him."

"Thank you." Aaron said standing up. "It's uh... Nice to see you again."

Payton chuckled. "I was a little over eager that day. It was my first interrogation."

"Have you gotten any better at it?"

"Depends on who you ask." Payton shrugged. "Thank you for helping me that day, but I should be going." Aaron nodded. "It was nice meeting you, Miles." Payton said sweetly as she opened up the nearby window. "Try staying out of trouble."

He laughed before she jumped out the window, swinging away. She only got a few blocks over before pausing on that roof.

Who will lead the Avengers now? Miles question nagged at her. It couldn't be her. It wouldn't be.

'Why not?' She turned over to see Ghost Tony staring at her, sitting on the roof ledge.

"What?"

'Why can't you lead the Avengers?'

"Look at me." Payton said. "I'm way too young. I have nowhere near enough experience. I'm not a leader. I just mess everything up. And I can't go one day without talking to you like your real."

'I may not be real.' Ghost Tony walked to her. 'But I do still care. And I need you to believe me when I say there was nothing you could've done. Heck, you did more than some of the actual Avengers!'

"I couldn't get it off in-"

'And Quill punched him. Mantis let go. Thor didn't go for the head-"

"That's different-"

'Why?'

"Because I almost had it off! I was there I could've done something and I didn't!"

'Fine it's your fault. Is that what you want to hear?' Ghost Tony gently forced her to look at him. 'Does that make you feel better?'

"No." She admitted. "But why do I still feel like it is?"

'I don't know. But I know this feeling... This guilt. It's crushing. But promise me you won't let it crush you.'

"I don't know how..."

**** **8 Months After the Snap** ****

Payton's foot eagerly tapped on the ground as Pepper was in the hospital room. They wouldn't let her into the room, despite even Pepper's request.

"How is she?" Payton looked up as Natasha walked closer to her. Nebula close behind.

"I don't know." Payton admitted as Natasha sat next to her. "They won't let me in and I don't want to listen in."

"Giving her privacy?"

"My senses make hospital's too much." Payton whispered as she lightly turned the headphones in her hands. "But I can't let myself zone out. What if she needs me?"

"Pepper's in the best place for her." Natasha assured, squeezing her hand gently. "And it'll probably be a few more hours."

'Try telling her that.' Ghost Tony said annoyed. 'I've been trying for hours.'

"I should still-"

"Payton." Nebula said walking closer towards her. "We all know this woman is incredibly strong. She and her child will be fine.'

"What if she's not?"

"Then we'll be here too." Nebula promised.

Natasha took the headphones from her. "You need to relax." Natasha moved to put the headphones on.

"No," Payton protested grabbing her wrists instinctively.

The two spiders stared at each other for a moment. Payton sighed letting her go before letting Natasha slide them on. She released a tense breath as the music began playing.   
Please, she silently prayed. Don't let me lose a sixth parent.

She didn't know how long they sat there, before Natasha nudged her. Payton slipped the headphones off, rising to her feet as she saw Rhodey.

"How is she?"

"She's great." Rhodey smiled. "Come on. She wants to see y'all."

Payton let Rhodey guide her, pausing at the door. Pepper was sweaty as she sat on the bed, looking down at the pink bundle in awe. Nebula was next to her looking at the child with a tilted head.

"She's smaller than I would've imagined." Nebula noted with a head tilt.

"Hey Pep," Pepper looked up smiling at them.

"Come here, Payton." Pepper held an arm out to her. Payton slowly walked forward taking her hand. "I want you to meet your sister, Morgan Hope Stark."

Payton looked down to see her eyes were squeezed shut with a little tuff of brown hair.

'Nice work, Miss Potts.' Ghost Tony said with a proud smile.

"She's beautiful." Payton marveled, looking at her.

"Do you want to hold her?" Before Payton could protest, Pepper slid her into her arms. Payton awkwardly held the swaddle looking up in panic as Morgan made a strange noise. Pepper smiled encouragingly.

Payton looked down at Morgan, seeing brown eyes staring back at her. "Hi there." Payton greeted softly. "I'm Payton. We're going to be good friends."

*******

Later that night, she was back at their New York apartment. They'd been staying in the city since Payton was initially released from her hospital stint at the Compound. Right now she was sitting on the roof. Happy and Nebula asleep in the apartment under her.

'Kid.' She turned to see Ghost Tony walk towards her.

"I wish you could've been here." She said. "She really is beautiful, Mr. Stark."

'I know. And I know you'll be a good sister.' He stopped right in front of her. 'But not if you're still holding onto me.'

"What do you mean?"

'Payton, you need to let me go. Morgan needs you now.'

"But I can't let you go." Payton shook her head. "No. I-I can't. I need you."

"Payton-"

"No. I can still be there for her, but I need you. Please Mr. Stark-"

"You know you can't." Ghost Tony gently cupped her check. 'That's why I'm telling you this. You barely patrol, are hardly even participating in school, and barely even talk to Pepper. You talk to me more than you do actual people. You need to actually live your life.' He sighed tiredly. 'I need you to do this for me. Let me go.'

"I can't. You're-"

'Dead.' Tony finished. 'I'm dead. You're still living. You need to live. Now go, do it. Let me go.'

Tears were streaming down her cheeks at this point. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He kissed the top of her head gently, before stepping back. She tried to grab onto his hand as he stepped back. 'Do it.'

Tony disappeared as a sob tore through her body, sending her to her knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that just happened. Morgan's born! Yay! Also I'm going to be time skipping a lot these next few chapters, so I'll try not to make things too confusing. IN addition to that I'll also be making chapters longer, hope y'all don't mind. Also Payton had pretty much accepted she was going to die in space, so she's pretty much going through stages of grief again.   
> To address a few comments, I was already unsure of Ghost Tony, hence me getting rid of him so quickly. Plus it also shows she's starting to heal and move on. Second this is not meant to be a hate on Cap sort of thing, but more of an angry and grieving teenage girl taking her emotions out on an easy target sort of thing. But for the record, I don't blame Tony or Steve for the Avengers splitting up in the MCU, neither was completely innocent or guilty in that scenario, but I am not going to get into that today. Also I've never received so many kudos for one chapter before! So thank you everyone so much for the kudos.  
> Thank you again for reading. As always I hope y'all enjoyed this. Please leave a kudos and a comment.  
> God Bless.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my second story on Ao3 so I hope y'all enjoy it. And I know I'm a little late for the Peter survives and Tony doesn't trope, but I still like it.   
> I know Payton seems really angry here but I promise she won't be this way the entire story. But in her mind she just lost a major battle and almost died in space. And have just lost her fourth and fifth parental figures. And is surrounded by people she's not entirely sure she can trust. Wouldn't you be a little upset too?   
> Also I've never dealt with trauma to this level before. I don't know if it can lead to hallucinations, but I thought it worked for this story. But if you have dealt with trauma please reach out for help if need be.  
> I'm basing my chapter titles on Tears of an Angel by Ryan Dan, and Roads Untraveled by Linkin Park. I love both of these songs so I highly recommend them.  
> Anyways I'd love to hear y'all thoughts on this story. So please comment and leave a kudos. Enjoy.   
> God Bless.


End file.
